islandside_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Anna is a royal visitor from The Kingdom of Arendelle. She has a sister called Elsa. She will make her official debut in the Crotoonia Conversations episode, Incidental Perfection. Personality The eccentric, more-daring-than-graceful younger sibling of Elsa, Anna is the most optimistic and caring person you'll ever meet. With fearlessness, a never-give-up attitude, and an unusually eccentric, yet whimsical personality, Anna is adventurous, spunky, and playful, and always helping any of her friends out of a bad situation, no matter what the danger! She's a bit more silly than the other famous ladies in Crotoonia, and has a tendency to land herself into alot more dangerous situations that no other Crotoonian girl could get into! However, she is far from weak, and is extremely brave in finding a way out of a bad situation. In the long run though, despite her multiple flaws, is still a loving, selfless and loving character, and will always stick up for others, especially her older sister Elsa. Trivia *At one point, Anna was going to be named Greta, loosely after Gerda, the original heroine of The Snow Queen. *She may also be based on the Summer Witch, whom according to some adaptations of The Snow Queen, is the title Queen's sister. *According to Jennifer Lee, Anna was born on the Summer Solstice, and was 18 during Frozen, while the events of Frozen Fever also confirm her birthday taking place roughly a year after the film, making her 19 years old by that time. Her birthday is not celebrated on the Summer Solstice every year, necessarily, as that date differs. But she was born on the day that the Summer Solstice happened for that specific year (e.g. 1821). *Anna's name means "gracious" or "full of grace". Ironically, Anna is more bubbly and daring than graceful. *Anna, being the younger sister, has two braids in her hair; while Elsa, the oldest, has one. *Anna's name is pronounced as the Norwegian "Ah-na", as opposed to the usual American pronunciation "Anne-ah". *She is shown to be ticklish at the beginning of her film as a child, as shown when she and Elsa slide down the snow, which Anna giggles yelling "Tickle bumps!" *Anna is mostly seen wearing green and magenta, while Elsa wears blue. Green and magenta represent spring and summer as well as her cheerful and optimistic personality. *Anna sings the most out of all the characters of Frozen. *The two parts of Anna's body that Elsa accidentally hurt with her ice powers, her head and her heart, mirror the two parts of Kai's body that were hit by the broken shards of the Devil's mirror in the original Snow Queen fairy tale: the eye, distorting the way he see things, and the heart, making him resentful to others. Ironically, Elsa takes on Kai's role in the film. *Although Elsa is based on Kai, Anna receives ice skates from Elsa, mirroring how Kai also received ice skates from the Snow Queen. *When in warm weather, Anna wears outfits which look similar to her winter outfit, but with green coloring. *Anna's winter outfit shares uncanny similarities with Elsa's coronation gown, perhaps symbolically marking how she has gained maturity: **Detachable magenta cape. **Adorned bodice with a V-shaped waistline (black on Anna, and teal on Elsa). **Bluish gloves/mittens (that they eventually took off). **Tight fitting sleeves (black on Elsa, and light blue on Anna). *According to Frozen: The Essential Guide, one of Anna's favorite desserts is krumkake (not to be confused with Streuselkuchen, a dessert of German origin, which is referred to in English-speaking countries as crumb cake) — a thin waffle-like cookie shaped like an ice-cream cone and stuffed with sweet fillings. *According to the book A Frozen Heart: **Anna's dreamed about ballroom dancing since she was little. **Anna is uncontrollably giggly when she's happy. **Anna's always been a romantic. Elsa's always been practical. **Anna and Elsa have a "super sister promise". **Elsa's tutor is named Erlinger. He tutors Anna too. Supposedly history. **Cook makes Anna eat artsoppa (pea soup), but doesn't complain when Elsa promises something special. **Anna likes to treat Elsa's magic like it's their little secret, even if people already know about it. **Elsa was taken out of Anna's room while Anna was unconscious from the accident. **Anna pulls on the platinum blonde streak of hair. She doesn't actually like it and thinks it's out of place and not supposed to be there. **Anna had one childhood friend from Elsa who she met a few months before the accident: A daughter of a dignitary named Rani, who lives on a tropical island. She gave Anna a book with a hundred short stories about her homeland in it. **Anna's horse is named Kjekk. **Anna accidentally sprained the wrist of the Dignitary of Somewhere. Her father told him not to be mad and that that was just her way of saying hello. **Anna had tried convincing her parents to let her go with them on their trip. **Agnarr pinches Anna's cheek to help cheer her up. *In Sofia the First, Anna is mentioned by Olaf in the episode "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". *In Zootopia, a little elephant girl wearing an outfit resembling Anna's trademark winter outfit can be seen wandering around in Tundratown. *During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Anna was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. *While it has gone unnoticed by many, Anna has performed feats of incredible strength not typically associated with a woman of her build. Although some may argue that these were kickstarted by adrenaline, examples are: **Flinging a stone bust across a ballroom. **Throwing climbing equipment at Kristoff with enough force to inflict pain with no effort. **Sending a wolf flying off a sleigh with a banjo. **Pulling Kristoff up a cliff with a little help from Sven. **Kicking Olaf's head high into the air. **Knocking Marshmallow out with a tree. **Punching Hans in the face that throws him overboard. *Given Anna's hyperactivity, impulsivity, and short attention span, she may have attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder. She gets easily excited, can sometimes act before she thinks, and her short attention span shows when she says, "Wait, what?" Category:Characters